Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-capture apparatus controlling display at photographing time, an image-capture control method, and a program (recording medium).
Related Art
An image-capture apparatus having a display unit has conventionally been used widely. In such an image-capture apparatus, a live view image is often displayed in a display unit even before the image capture for recording is instructed.
In view of this, a photographer determines the composition while viewing a live view image displayed in a display unit, and then instructs the image-capture for the recording by pressing a shutter button, for example. A technique for changing the luminance of the display unit in accordance with the ambient environment at the image-capture for the purpose of enhancing the visibility of the live view image for the photographer is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-H-9-65181 and JP-A-2001-305637.
Moreover, a technique for controlling the luminance or the color temperature of a backlight of an LED (Light Emitting Diode) of a conventional liquid crystal display apparatus according to the environmental light and the like to be employed as the display unit as above is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2010-32732 and JP-A-2011-71680.
By the way, there have been more requests for photographing a subject more beautifully by the use of a so-called beauty function, for example. Such requests have already been fulfilled by the use of a special image-capture apparatus such as an automatic image-capture machine installed on the streets or the station yard; for example, a person is photographed while being irradiated with intense light so that the shadow on the face is reduced, whereby the stain or wrinkle on the face becomes less visible. When the composition or the condition of the face is checked in the image-capture apparatus installed at the place where the environmental light changes largely, it is effective to enhance the visibility of the live view image by the use of the above conventional technique.